Thoughts
by awkotaco14
Summary: The thoughts followed her everywhere she went. "Freak." "Mutant" "Charity case" "Creep". So when 16 year old Angel meets a boy whose first thought of her was "Beautiful" Angel doesn't know what to think. Set nine years after STWAOES. No apocalyptic event. Wings, obviously. There will be slight Fax and Eggy, but this story is completely about Angel. Rated T because of paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Maximum Ride...**

* * *

_Dead bodies littered the ground, covered in ashes. It was a mix of Erasers, Fly Boys, and Humans._

_The humans were wearing white coats._

I should be celebrating. Jumping for joy. My enemies are gone. I just helped save the world. _Angel thought, as she stood by Max and the others. They were watching the building burn. _

_But as Angel stared at all the lives lost, she didn't feel like she should rejoice._

* * *

**9 years later.**

Angel groaned, as her alarm went off. She clumsily hit the snooze button. She accidently hit it too hard, spewing pieces of the clock everywhere.

_Oops. Forgot I was a stronger than an average human. _Angel thought, then bitterly laughed.

She wasn't a human. She was a bird freak. She could read and control minds, breathe underwater, shape shift, and she had wings.

She wasn't human at all.

Angel trudged down the hallway, to wake up Gazzy. They were the only two still living with Dr. Martinez. The rest of the Flock were either in college, or had finished college and started a life of their own. Even Ella had moved out the house, away at college. Gazzy was a senior in high school, prepared to go to college after he graduated.

Soon, it would just be Angel.

"Gazzy, time to go to school." Angel said, as she gently shook her brother, then quickly stepped back.

Gazzy jumped up, and immediately put himself in a fighting stance. He relaxed when he saw Angel standing by the door.

"Geez, Angel. Gave me a heart attack." He said.

Angel laughed. "I wake you up every morning, you always jump up in attack, and you say the exact thing every time."

Gazzy shrugged. "Force of habit."

Angel couldn't help but agree. Being on the run made everyone in the Flock light sleepers and alert at all times.

Some things, you just can't change.

Angel headed back to her room to get dressed. She hated school, but was determined to finish it. If Max could get a scholarship to college, so could she.

Angel sighed, as she dug for clothes in her pink dresser. Everything in her room was pink, from the walls to the mattress. Angel hated it. Yeah, she liked the color when she was young, but now she was sixteen. She needed something more grown up.

"Gazzy! Angel! Breakfast is ready!" Dr. M called.

Angel pulled on some clothes, and headed down stairs.

* * *

Angel quickly walked down the hallway, ignoring the stares and whispers. Her wings pressed tightly to her back. She didn't really see the point though, all the students knew she had them.

_It's the bird girl._

_ She's creepy, with her mind control and all._

_ Freak._

_ She's a mutant._

_ She has like super strength. Wouldn't want to mess with her._

_ Freak._

_ Freak._

_ Freak._

Angel sighed, and squeezed her eyes shut. This was why she hated school. She had tried to block out the thoughts, but there was too many. Her head would start to hurt after a while.

There was a time where Angel was glad she had wings. Glad she could read minds, and breathe underwater. The kids had even thought it was cool, in elementary school. They thought she was amazing. But, as the children grew and their minds matured, they started to think otherwise. They would tease her, pick at her feathers, think horribly mean thoughts when she came around. They would bully her constantly, until Angel was so fed up with it, she punched her main torturer, Bea, in the face.

Bea was the Mayor's daughter.

Angel was almost expelled.

_Are those her wings sticking out?_

Angel pressed her wings tightly to her back. She kept her head down, as she opened her locker.

_Stay away from her. She might hurt you._

_ She's a freaky mind controller._

_ How could she have saved the world? Looks kinda pathetic to me._

Angel gritted her teeth as she gave the boy who thought that a death glare.

_Call me pathetic one more time, bitch. _Angel snarled, as she sent the boy her thoughts.

The boy gulped, and quickly walked away.

_A freak._

_ Loser._

_ A charity case._

_ She's a mutant. She can shape shift. _

_ She's beautiful. _

Angel whipped her head up to see who had thought that. It was a boy she didn't recognize, probably new. He had dark brown hair, and tan skin. He was tall and lean, but had some muscles. He had mesmerizing gold eyes, and a gaze so intense it seemed to pierce through your skin.

They made eye contact for a moment, before Angel quickly looked away. Heat rose to her cheeks.

_He probably wasn't even thinking of me, anyway._ Angel thought, as she hurriedly headed to class.

* * *

"Hey, Angel!"

Angel turned around to see her two best friends, Katherine and Giovanni.

"Hey, Kat. Hey, Gio." Angel said with a grin.

The group of three were all misfits. Gio was gay. He had blonde hair, and green eyes. He wasn't girly or anything, in fact, he was quite masculine. He was handsome, with ripped muscles and played a bunch of sports. But, sadly, being gay was like holding a big sign that said "Bully me". Angel never understood why. So what he was gay? So what he didn't like the opposite sex?

Kat was a quirky, strange, bubbly girl. She was also from the UK, and though her accent was slowly fading, it was definitely still there. She was gorgeous, with her slim body, brown hair, and hazel eyes. She was also extremely smart, being in all advanced classes and the math team.

Angel was Angel. A mutant freak. With mind powers and pale white wings. Though Kat had always said Angel was pretty, with her bright blue eyes and long golden curls, Angel never believed it.

"Shall we go to lunch, my fair man and lady?" Kat asked.

Angel giggled as Gio took a bow. "We shall."

Kat slipped both of her arms between Angel and Gio's, and they walked towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Angel crinkled her nose at the school's meatloaf. Even Max could cook better than this.

"Ew. This is so disgusting." Kat said.

Angel nodded, and picked at the meatloaf with her fork. "Exactly what I was about to say."

Gio grinned, as he pulled out his lunch box. "That's why you gotta pack your own lunch."

Kat rolled her eyes. "You mean get your mum to pack you some lunch?"

Angel laughed. She felt as if someone was staring at her, and looked up from her tray. There, was the boy from this morning, heading towards the three's deserted table in the back. His golden eyes seems to light up, as they made eye contact.

"Hey." He said, as he arrived at their table. "My name's Kaden. Kade, for short."

_He's hot._ Angel heard Gio think, and she stifled a giggle.

_He's pretty cute. _She thought back, making Gio blush.

_Damn. Forgot about your mind reading for a minute there._

Kat raised her eyebrows in question, knowing that Angel was talking to Gio in his head, but then turned to Kade.

"My name's Kat." She said. "That's Angel and Gio."

"Hey." Kade said, but his gaze never left Angel's.

There was a brief moment of silence, and Angel couldn't help but think how his eyes seemed to light up with energy, glimmering with emotions.

"Well don't just stand there." Kat said. "Sit down! But, be warned, we aren't really nice people."

Kade laughed, as he slid into the seat next to Kat's, and across from Angel's. "I beg to differ."

_So, Gio thinks, and I quote, "He's hot." _Angel thought, sending it to Kat.

Kat stifled a giggle. _He kind of is, though._

Angel grinned.

"Gio makes Kade sound somewhat normal." Kade joked.

Angel laughed, but didn't say anything. She was too caught up in Kade's eyes.

"Well, it's hard to top off Giovanni." Gio said with a grin.

Kade looked back at Angel. "Aren't you-"

"Kade! What are you doing hanging with freaks like those? Come sit over here!" Bea called.

Angel sighed. Of course Bea would have eyes on Kade. Not that Angel cared of course. She didn't have time for boys.

Kade looked conflicted on what to do.

"Go." Angel said. "She's right, anyways."

Kade looked at her in surprise. "No she's not-"

He was dragged away by Bea, and ended up sitting at the "popular" table.

* * *

Angel groaned in frustration, as she worked on her math homework. She was sitting at her (pink) desk, her pale wings spreading out behind her. Though she was smart, and was in advanced classes, Angel had to work to stay in them, unlike Kat, who aced them easily.

Angel couldn't seem to focus. She kept on thinking about Kade. Did he know about her? Did he know what she was? Was he thinking about her earlier that day? Or was he thinking about someone else? Bea, perhaps? Bea definitely was beautiful, with a perfect figure, light brown hair, and grey eyes. Angel seemed to dull in comparison, with her blue eyes, non-existent figure, and baby face. Angel thought looked like a child, while Bea could easily pass as 18 or older.

There was one thing Angel liked about her appearance though, and that was her hair. She had long, golden ringlets that ended at the middle of her back.

Angel shook her head. She couldn't think about boys. She needed to take advanced classes, and have perfect grades, so she could get a scholarship. Angel had dreams of going to Harvard, majoring in law. Angel thought she would be a pretty good lawyer, even without her mind control.

Angel sighed, and went back to work.

* * *

**This story just kind of popped into my head. I thought that maybe I should write something different, since so many stories are about Max and Fang. Not that there's anything wrong with that of course. I love faxness :3**

**Sorry, I'm not going to be updating this regularly... my main focus right now is Raised by Hard Love. So expect some time gaps between chapters.**

**I hope you guys like it! I'm a bit unsure if it, because writing in the third person point of view is something I never do.**

**Please review! It would make my day :)**

**~awkotaco14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and follows!**

**I don't own Maximum Ride...**

* * *

Angel awoke as someone shook her shoulders. On instinct, she jumped up, and launched a punch at her attacker. The person blocked it, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her in.

Angel wacked her other hand at the persons elbow joint, making him let go of her hand. Then, kicked at the persons kneecap, making him fall.

"That's my girl."

"Fang?" Angel asked, surprised. "Oh my, gosh! I'm so sorry!"

Fang laughed, standing up. He was in his all black attire, as usual. His black hair was somewhat shorter now, though still passed his eyebrows. His eyes were still the same, stormy looking, and dark, yet filled with happiness and joy.

"It's no big deal. It was a good kick." He said, smirking. "I was going easy on you anyways."

"What are you doing here?" Angel asked, ignoring the last comment. "Is Max here too?"

Fang nodded. "Yeah. The rest of the Flock's coming later today. Max and I have something to announce."

Angel tried to read Fang's mind, but he blocked her out.

Angel huffed. "You suck."

Fang laughed. "It has to be a surprise, sweetie."

"You guys didn't have sex, right?" Angel asked. "And don't call me sweetie. I'm sixteen."

Fang rolled his eyes. "Max is not pregnant. And to me you are still my baby girl."

"You still haven't answered my question." Angel stated, a teasing smile on her face.

Fang and Angel had bonded over the years. Fang was always more of a father figure to Angel before, but now he was more like her brother.

Fang smiled at her. "You better get ready for school. That was why I came up here in the first place, but you had to go and attack me."

Angel laughed. "Aw, was I too good for you. Fang?"

Fang rolled his eyes. "You wish."

As Angel headed towards the bathroom, she heard Fang think, "_When did she get so old?"_

_ I am sixteen, Fang. Get it through your head._ Angel thought back, and was rewarded with a faint chuckle as she closed the bathroom door.

* * *

"Angel!" Max cried out, as she pulled her into a hug. "Oh my, gosh. You're so old now."

Angel sighed in exasperation. "Why does everyone keep saying that? Gazzy's going to college for goodness sake! Why aren't you all over him? And you saw me last week, for goodness sake!"

Max laughed. _Because you're my little girl._

"I am sixteen, Max. I am not a child anymore." Angel said.

"Obviously not old enough to not use her powers, of course." Max said, her eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Hey, at least she doesn't mind control me to do her chores like before." Gazzy said, as he snatched a strip of bacon off Angel's plate. Angel glared at him, but let him take it. The three of them were sitting around the kitchen table, eating breakfast. Fang was talking to Dr. Martinez by the sink.

"Well, I wish you would stop using your power, Gazzy." Angel said, her nose crinkling.

Gazzy smirked. "If only, huh?"

"You two better head out to school." Dr. Martinez said, as she walked to the table. She had grown wrinkles over the years, and had a few grey streaks in her dark hair. She was still beautiful, in Angel's eyes. She was also the mother Angel never had. "You're going to be late."

* * *

Angel hurriedly went into her third hour class, the thoughts following her like a stampede of bulls. She quickly sat in her seat in the back, ignoring the looks of the other students. Angel hated third hour. It was the only class where neither Kat nor Gio was with her.

"Hey, mutant."

Angel sighed. It was also the class she had with Bea Johnson.

"I'm not in the mood for your shit today, Bea." Angel said. She had been having a headache all morning.

Bea grinned. _Too bad, bird bitch. _

To be bullied verbally is one thing. To be bullied inside _your own mind_ is worse. It was horrible. Bea could be standing right next to a teacher, and be telling Angel off. And Angel could never tell on Bea. Even if the teachers believed her, they wouldn't do much. She was the ex-mayor's daughter, after all. She was rich. Powerful.

A pain in the ass.

_Get the hell away from me, and my mind. _Angel thought back, sending Bea a death glare. Bea just laughed.

"What are you going to do, mutant? Mind control me? Fly away with your wings? You wouldn't do any of that. Not here. You're too ashamed, too weak to hurt me."

Angel clenched her fists, but didn't answer. What Bea said was true. Angel was ashamed. She was too weak to hurt Bea. Not physically weak, but mentally.

Bea smiled, knowing she had won. Angel glared back at her.

Mr. Chase started teaching class, and for the first five minutes, there were so many thoughts about her that Angel had to block her mind, causing her headache to get even worse.

_ I feel bad for her._

_ Bea shouldn't treat her like that._

_ She's still a mutant._

_ She's definitely a charity case. _

_ A freak. An experiment._

Though a small amount of the thoughts had good intentions, Angel was still being tortured in her mind. Some people cared about what others thought of them, but at least they never had to actually _know._ Angel was forced to know what others thought of her, whether she liked it or not.

* * *

Kade sighed. Why did Lincoln High School have to be so big? He wandered around the hallways, looking for his class.

Kade hoped that he could talk to Angel soon. Bea had been practically dragging him away from her, but all he really wanted was to talk to Angel. Angel was different. Interesting. A puzzle he wanted to solve. He couldn't seem to forget how she looked when he left her at lunch. Her bright blue eyes showed that she was hurt, but she seemed to accept it.

He didn't like how Angel thought it was okay for her to feel hurt.

Kade had heard enough rumors about Angel, to know who she was. She was part of the Flock. A hero, to his eyes. Yet Angel didn't seem to think she was one. She walked the hallways with her head down, avoiding everyone's gaze. He was curious why she always seemed to have a look of pain across her face, how her fists seem to clench and unclench as she walked.

Also, Angel didn't seem to know she was beautiful. You could see it every time she fidgeted with her hair, or played with the hem of her shirt. She was insecure. While Bea seemed to use her beauty like a gun, Angel didn't seem to know she was pretty dangerous herself.

Kade finally made it to his history class. He checked his watch. Ten minutes late. Oh well, he could just use the "I'm new and I got lost" excuse.

* * *

Angel was just about to doze off, when someone banged at the door. Her head jerked up, and she was suddenly wide awake and alert. Then, realizing she was in no danger, rested her head back on her desk to go to sleep. She had already read the next five chapters of her history textbook last night, and did all the worksheets. Of course, Angel didn't share any of this information to her classmates. She didn't want to add "nerd" to the list of names people could call her.

Mr. Chase, obviously annoyed someone interrupted his lecture, went and opened the door.

"Mr. Waters. You're quite late."

Angel didn't move her head to see who it was. She really didn't care who this Mr. Waters person was. Probably some guy who didn't give a crap about school.

"Sorry. I got lost. Lincoln is a lot larger than my old school."

Angel's head shot up.

There, standing at the front of the room, was Kade. He smiled at her, his topaz eyes glimmering with interest.

"Don't worry about it. You are new, after all." Mr. Chase said, with a reassuring smile. "Class, this is Kaden Waters. He'll be in this class now, after a little glitch with his schedule."

"You can call me Kade." He said, giving the class a little wave. His gaze however, never left Angel's.

"Well, take any empty seat, Kade." Mr. Chase said, then returned to his lecture.

Angel sighed. The only seats left were the one right in front of her, or the one right next to Bea's. Angel was pretty certain he would chose Bea over her. Not that it mattered, of course. She propped her head back on her desk, and closed her eyes. Her headache was becoming extremely horrible, and Angel reluctantly unblocked her mind.

She was extremely surprised to hear Kade's thoughts in front of her.

"You don't seem like the type to fall asleep during class." Kade said, though Angel already knew he was going to say that.

"I'm not." She said, slowly lifting her head. She stifled a gasp, as she saw Kade's golden eyes right in front of her. He had turned around in his desk, and his face was quite close to hers.

Angel felt her cheeks flush, and she quickly sat back.

_She looks cute when she blushes. _She heard Kade think, which made her blush even more.

"So why are you?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Angel hesitated. Should she really tell him about her overachievements?

"Ms. Martinez, and Mr. Waters. Would you like to say something to the class?" Mr. Chase asked.

Angel quickly shook her head, while Kade said, "No, sir."

Mr. Chase shook his head, but he had a small smile on his face. "Very well. Cindy, would you pass out these worksheets?"

As all the students started working on the assignment, Angel just propped her head against the desk.

"You don't look Hispanic." Kade said, as he turned around yet again.

"I'm not. My… foster mother is." Angel said. The state had said the Flock needed a last name. Though Max and Fang had decided to keep Ride, the rest of the Flock chose to take Dr. Martinez's last name.

"Oh. I guess you don't really have a last name, being part of the Flock and all." Kade said.

Angel knew that wasn't what he wanted to say. He had thought, _"Because you were donated to the School by your unknown parents."_

Angel's heart sunk. So he did know who she was. Then why was he not censoring his thoughts? Or freaked out by her… mutations?

"Yeah." Angel said back. Her head was still propped up against the desk.

"Why aren't you doing the assignment? I kinda thought you were the type of girl that cared about grades." He said. Wow. He asked a lot of questions.

"I already did it." Angel answered, finally lifting her head off the desk. "I also read the next five chapters. Did the worksheets for them too."

Kade's eyes rose in amusement. "Wow."

_So she's kind of an overachiever. _He thought.

Angel sighed. "Yeah, I'm an overachiever. And a perfectionist. Get over yourself."

Kade looked surprised. "I never said you were."

_Did she read my mind or something?_ He thought.

Angel looked at him strangely. "You don't know?"

"Don't know what?" He asked.

Angel hesitated. If he didn't know about her powers, maybe she could finally have someone who would treat her normal. Kat and Gio were amazing, but sometimes they got uncomfortable with her powers.

"She's a freak, Kade. She can read minds." Bea said, busting into Angel and Kade's conversation. All hopes of having someone treat Angel normal went down the drain.

Kade's face paled. "What?"

Angel sighed. There was no point in lying now. "I can read minds. I can control minds. I can breathe underwater. Shape shift. I have wings, but I think you know about that one."

Kade's eyes were as wide as saucers. _What the crap?_

Angel sighed again. "You're freaked out. Of course you are, everyone is."

The bell rung, and Angel stood up. She glared at Bea, who just smiled innocently. "You mind your own business, bitch. Stay out of my conversations, head, and life. If you don't you'll be sorry." Angel growled.

Fear flickered in Bea's eyes, before she quickly regained her composure. "Whatever, mutant."

Angel quickly walked out of class, never looking back.

Kade was just like the rest of them. For some reason, that made Angel's stomach clench.

* * *

"What?" Angel said, shocked. "You and Fang are getting married?"

Max nodded, a small smile on her face, and Nudge, Ella, and Angel started to squeal.

"Oh my, gosh!" Nudge exclaimed. "Where's the ring? Is it big? Fang, you've better gotten Max a worthy ring, you cheap man!"

Fang rolled his eyes. "It's worthy, Nudge. I'm not that cheap."

"Yes you are, Fang." Max said, as she held up her hand to show the ring. It was simple, with a silver ring and diamond jewel.

This caused more squealing for the girls.

Iggy sighed, and wrapped his arm around Ella's shoulders. How he could distinguish her squeals from the others was unknown. "Ella, honey. Calm down. It's just a ring."

Ella gave Iggy a look. "Our sister is getting married!"

"Well, it's not that big of a surprise. It was going to happen sooner or later." Iggy stated. "And she's _like_ a sister to me. She's not my actual sister."

Ella rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant, Iggy."

"Can we eat now?" Gazzy asked.

This caused a few laughs from the others, as they all gathered around the dinner table. Plates of food were stocked on the table, leaving almost no space to eat. There were also extras in the fridge. Dr. M had made a feast, knowing how much the Flock ate.

"You still making bombs, Gazzy?" Iggy asked, as they all slid into their seats.

Dr. Martinez clicked her tongue. "He has exploded things in my backyard so much the grass is practically black."

Gazzy grinned sheepishly as the others laughed.

"He also has a new partner in crime, Iggy." Angel said.

Iggy mocked hurt. "What? You're replacing me?"

"Yeah, with a girl too." Angel said, and smiled innocently when Gazzy gave her a glare. If there's anything about Angel that hadn't changed, it was her ability to look angelic and innocent.

"Oooh." Nudge teased. "A _girl_."

Gazzy's face turned a crimson color.

"What's her name, Gazzy?" Fang asked, a smirk on his face.

"Alex." Angel chirped. "Short for Alexandria. Quite pretty. She's got red hair, Fang."

Max scowled, and Fang raised his eyes in amusement.

"Red hair, huh." He said.

"Shut up, Fang. You're engaged." Max snapped, and the others couldn't help but laugh.

"Jealous, Max?" Fang asked, a smirk on his face.

Max shook her head, and changed the subject. "My baby has a girlfriend. When did you guys get so old?"

"I'm eighteen, Max. I'm going to college. Get over yourself. And she's not my girlfriend!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"Denial." Iggy said, a devious smirk on his face. "But you did pretty well, my boy. Pretty, red hair, _and_ likes bombs. Well done."

Ella punched Iggy in the shoulder, but he just laughed.

"Oh, don't worry my darling. You're still my number one." Iggy said with a grin.

Ella rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. As Angel read her thoughts, she could tell Ella was glowing in the inside.

"How about you, Angel?" Nudge asked. "You got a love life?"

Gazzy scoffed. "Please. The only guy she hangs out with is gay."

"Gio is very nice!" Angel exclaimed. "And I hang out with other guys!"

"Oh yeah? Who?" Gazzy asked, a smirk on his face.

Angel huffed, and shoved some mashed potatoes in her mouth.

Gazzy and Iggy snickered, while Max rolled her eyes.

"Don't date anyone yet, Angel. Enjoy your freedom." Max said.

Dr. Martinez cocked an eyebrow. "You and Fang started dating when you guys were, what? Fourteen years old?"

Max grinned. "So? Do you know how many opportunities I missed because I was with him?" Max jerked a thumb at Fang.

Fang rolled his eyes. "Please. Like you would date another guy."

"I would!" Max exclaimed.

Nudge laughed. "Sorry, but I have to agree with Fang. You would beat any boy to a pulp if he started hitting on you."

Max rolled her eyes. "Well Fang's the one that has actually done that."

Nudge looked at Fang, her mouth in the shape of an O. "You didn't."

Fang blushed, picking at his food, while Max grinned.

"He did. At a restaurant. It was hilarious."

"Okay, so maybe I overreacted." Fang admitted.

"You didn't go full out, did you?" Angel asked, knowing that if Fang did, there would've been serious injuries.

Fang scoffed. "No. I'm not that stupid."

"I have to disagree." Iggy remarked, and everyone laughed.

* * *

After they had finished dinner, the Flock decided to go out for a fly. Ella had to drive back upstate, because she had school tomorrow. Everyone in the Flock had stayed in Arizona. Though some members did go to an out of state college, they usually just moved back to settle down. It was the Flock's home.

Angel sighed, as she felt the wind ruffle her wing's feathers. She always felt a lot better when she was with the Flock. It was so nice to be with people who weren't scared of her at all.

The Flock were flying without any formation whatsoever. They all just wanted to fly. They had spent a long time talking during dinner, catching up on everyone's lives. It had been a couple months since the Flock had a full reunion. Max and Fang visited the most, however. They only lived about thirty minutes away. Iggy lived the next town over, but he still visited often. Nudge and Ella were still in college, too focused on other things to visit.

Angel didn't mind. As long as they had reunions like these once in a while, she'd be fine.

"How's college?" Angel asked Nudge, dipping her wings slightly to fly next to her. Nudge was 19, and was on her first year of attending Arizona State University. She was majoring in computer science.

Nudge's face lit up, her mocha eyes shining. "Great! Though most guys majoring for computer science are nerds, they're very cute. Like this one guy named Dan…"

Nudge rambled on, and Angel couldn't help but smile. Out of all of the Flock, Nudge changed the least.

* * *

Angel laid in bed, restless. She couldn't bring herself to sleep. The Flock had left quite a while ago, and Angel was pretty sure Dr. Martinez was asleep. She could hear Gazzy talking softly in the next room, probably skyping Alex.

How was it that her stinky, pyromaniac brother was more social then Angel was?

Though Gazzy did get made fun of sometimes, he was never constantly tortured like Angel. The only person who bullied Angel directly was Bea, and her posse of followers. The other students were too, they just didn't realize Angel could hear every bad thing they thought about her. In ways, Angel's mind reading was a gift and a curse.

Still not being able to sleep, Angel sighed and turned on her lights. She rummaged around in her backpack, and pulled out her textbooks. Might as well get a head start on homework.

* * *

**Tadaaa. **

**So, yeah. Flock fluff. Fax fluff. Kade/Angel fluff.**

**I hoped you guys liked this chapter. Please review!**

**~awkotaco14**


	3. Chapter 3

Gio was waiting for Angel at her locker.

"Hey, Angel." He greeted, a smile on his face.

Angel nodded back in response.

Gio seemed to notice Angel's gloomy mood. "Headache?"

"Yeah." Angel said, a look of pain spreading across her face. She heard Gio's thoughts about how he wondered if he should give Angel some Advil, and then nodded. "Give me it."

He gave her a worried smile. "Alright. I'll be right back."

* * *

Gio hurried to his locker, taking long, quick steps. He hated how Angel had to suffer this way. He wished Angel could see that she was one of the greatest people he had ever met. Gio hated how Angel only thought badly of herself. He knew it was because of everyone's thoughts though, and sometimes wished he could just punch everyone in the face. Why couldn't they see how amazing Angel was?

Because people only judge her by her appearance. And tough past.

Stupid ass biased people.

Because Gio was gay, he had to deal with a lot of biased people. He never put himself down like Angel did though. He was confident in himself.

If only Angel was confident in herself too.

Gio finally made it to his locker, and hurriedly spun the dial. He dug through his backpack, and snatched the bottle of Advil. The pills made a rackety sound, as he hurriedly walked back to Angel.

Kat was already with Angel, her arms around her shoulders. They were both sitting on the floor, their backs leaning against the lockers. Angel had her head clutched in her hands, and she was shaking slightly. Students passed by, giving Angel a concerned look, but of course, never taking any action.

"Damn. It's a bad one." Kat said to Gio, as he hastily popped open the Advil container. Angel's migraines sometimes got scarily strong.

Angel grabbed four pills, and swallowed them dry. While that may be considered an overdose for humans, it suited Angel just fine.

"You can keep it." Gio said, handing Angel the Advil container. She just nodded.

"Thanks." She croaked out, taking it and stuffing it in her pocket.

Gio and Kat shared a worried glance.

"I'm fine. Let's just go to sixth hour. I want school to be done." Angel said, wearily standing up. They nodded, and the three of them headed to class.

* * *

_So what do you think of the new guy?_ Kat thought. _Gio says he's hot, but sadly, straight._

Angel stifled a giggle. _Poor Gio._

Kat and Angel were lucky enough to sit next to each other in advanced English. Gio, however was stuck on the other side of the room. He didn't seem to mind though. He was sitting next to Kade, after all.

They were supposed to be reading, but the perks to Angel's mind powers was that she could talk to Kat the entire hour and not get caught.

_I haven't had a chance to really talk to him. Have you?_ Kat asked.

Angel sighed. _Yeah. He's in my third hour. Sits right in front of me. He's completely freaked out._

Kat gave her a sympathetic glance. _Damn. So he's one of _those_ people. I thought he would be different._

_ Me too. _Angel thought, her stomach clenching. Though Kade had apologized to her earlier that day, she didn't really believe he was over the whole mind reading thing. She could tell he was still freaked out by the things he was thinking. She glanced over at Kade. He was leaning back on his chair, his head focusing down at his book. His dark brown bangs were drooped down, almost covering his eyes.

_Well, at least your brother is pretty hot. _Kat thought, a small smile on her face.

Angel rolled her eyes. _Ew. He's taken, anyway._

Kat sighed. _Of course he is._

Angel couldn't help but giggle, receiving some strange looks her way. She immediately clamped her mouth shut, her cheeks reddening. She remembered what Kade had thought. _She looks cute when she blushes._

So was he thinking of her too, that first day? Did he really think she was beautiful?

Angel shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing. It didn't matter now. He was freaked out by her. Scared.

If he thought she was beautiful then, he definitely didn't think she was beautiful now.

* * *

Kade glanced at his watch. Five minutes left of class.

He was going to talk to Angel. When he had tried to apologize in third hour, he could tell that it didn't go very well. But he wanted Angel to know that he was sincere. Something about Angel was different. She made him want to know more about her, to get to know who she really was inside. He could tell she was always bottling up her emotions at school, not letting anyone know what she felt. He needed to make things right with her.

Yes, he was surprised that Angel could read minds, and do all that… other stuff. Freaked out, even. But who wouldn't be? Angel had to understand that, right?

Kade heard someone giggle, and turned his head to look who it was. He saw Angel clamp her mouth shut, and blush. Kade couldn't help but grin. She looked adorable. No, not adorable. Beautiful. Angel was beautiful, with her bright, innocent blue eyes that showed her feelings through her usually emotionless façade.

Kade sighed, glancing at his watch again. The bell would ring any second. He hastily gathered his things, mentally preparing what he was going to say.

_BRING! _

Kade jumped up, and headed towards the door. He waited for Angel outside the class. His heart was hammering inside his chest. Why was he so nervous?

When Angel came out, he tapped her shoulder gently. She looked at him skeptically.

"I need to talk to you." He said.

Angel nodded, hearing Kat think, _"Guess he wasn't that freaked out after all."_

Kade and Angel started to walk down the hall, both clutching books and notebooks in their arms.

"I'm sorry." Kade said. "I know you probably don't like me that much since I kinda freaked out."

"You didn't kinda. You did." Angel said.

Kade ran his fingers through his hair. "I wasn't that freaked out..."

"Don't lie." Angel said. "I can tell if your lying, you know."

Kade sighed. _Damn. That didn't go very well._

Angel fought off a giggle, her blue eyes flashing with amusement. "No, it didn't."

Kade felt his cheeks flush, and mentally face palmed. _She can read minds you idiot!_

Angel cocked an eyebrow, a small smile spreading across her face.

"Let me start over." Kade said, running his fingers through his hair again. He seemed to do that a lot when he was nervous. "Okay. Yeah. I was totally freaked out at first. But who wouldn't be? I mean, it's pretty shocking."

Angel didn't say anything, so Kade continued.

"But, that doesn't necessarily mean I think _you're_ a freak. I don't. At all. To me you're just Angel. A girl I want to get to know better. Is that- I mean, is that alright with you? I'm sorry I freaked out like that." Kade finished, looking at Angel expectantly. Did she accept his apology?

They had reached Angel's locker, and she had started to spin the dial. Kade just stood there, fidgeting, waiting for her response.

Angel mulled over what Kade said, as she stuffed her textbooks into her backpack. He was telling the truth, she knew. Angel just couldn't seem to understand why he would go through all this trouble to talk to her. She didn't think she was that interesting. Besides the wings and all, of course. She turned around to face him. His gold eyes were flickering with unsureness.

"Why?" Was all Angel said.

Kade looked confused. "Why what?"

"Why do you want to get to know me so bad?" Angel asked. "I don't think I'm all that great."

Surprise spread across Kade's face. "I think you're amazing. Interesting. You're different than most girls. And I'm talking about your personality, not your appearance. I would want to know you even if you didn't have wings."

That struck home. Angel felt warmth spread through her body, her heart fluttering inside her chest. Kade was telling the truth about that too. She looked up into his beautiful golden eyes, seeing the sincerity in them.

"Okay." Angel croaked out, too bewildered to talk.

Kade looked confused again. "Okay what?"

Angel's lip twitched, fighting off a grin. "Okay, I accept your apology."

Kade looked relieved, a goofy smile spreading across his face. "Awesome."

He walked away after that, heading towards his locker.

Now, Angel did smile as she watched his retreating back. She felt as if someone plugged her into an outlet, as energy surged through her. She felt…happy. Happy about herself. She was actually glad to be herself in that moment. Kade thought _she_ was amazing. Interesting. And he barely even knew her.

That, was a first.

* * *

"So, what did Kade want?" Kat asked. Gio and she were on Angel's bed, while Angel sat on her desk, doing homework. Well, more like next week's homework. Angel had already finished this week's homework last week.

"He apologized for spazzing out, basically." Angel said.

"And what did you say back?" Gio asked.

"I said I forgave him."

"What?" Kat and Gio said at the same time. Angel usually wasn't one who forgave people easily. Well, she used to. But things had changed a lot for Angel over the years.

"I forgave him." Angel said simply. Though Gio and Kat couldn't see it, a goofy grin was spreading across Angel's face.

"Hmmm." Kat said, hopping off the bed. She stood by Angel, pretending to examine her. Angel turned around to look at her, struggling to keep a straight face.

"Do you see that, Giovanni?" Kat asked.

Gio cocked his head to the side, playing along. "Why yes, I do, dear Katherine."

"Cheeks flushed, goofy grin, happy mood…" Kat trailed off.

"Oh no, it seems Angel's has got a serious case of…"

"LOVE!" Kat and Gio exclaimed, grinning as they started poking Angel in the sides, trying to make her laugh. They succeeded, and now Angel was in a giggling fit on the floor.

Gazzy burst into the room, the door slamming into the wall. "I heard the word love, and giggling. What's the situation?"

"Gazzy get out!" Angel exclaimed, finally over her giggling fit.

Gazzy smirked. "No, my dearest sister. I cannot. I must find out who the love of your life is. It's been forever since you had a crush. The last time was like, in eighth grade with Donny. "

Gazzy and Angel had a close bond, and always trusted each other with their secrets. They never told them to anyone else, except maybe the Flock.

_Aw. He's so adorable when he talks proper._ Angel heard Kat think, and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"He is not the love of my life." Angel stated. "I'm not even sure I like him. And Donny was a huge mistake."

Gazzy chuckled. "Yeah, he kind of was."

"Didn't he like, collect dolls or something?" Gio asked.

"They were action figures." Angel protested, making the other three laugh.

"Sure." Gazzy said. "So, who's the guy?"

"Kade." Kat chirped. "Quite a hottie."

"I'll say." Gio said with a sigh.

"Kade." Gazzy said slowly, as if seeing how the name would sound off his lips. "He's the new guy, right?"

Angel nodded. "Yeah."

"Why do you like him?"

"I don't." Angel said. "Not in that way."

Gazzy stared at Angel, studying her face. _Is she telling the truth? Damn. She's like Fang now._

"How am I like Fang?" Angel asked, confused. She couldn't see how she could ever be like Fang.

"You have like, an emotionless wall on your face now. It's hard to tell your emotions sometimes. It's not as good as Fang's of course. You still crack a smile and laugh and all that stuff, but it's pretty darn close." Gazzy looked a bit somber. _She's changed so much._

"Fang's the one that wears black, right?" Gio asked, and Angel nodded. Kat and Gio had met the Flock a couple times.

Angel mulled over what Gazzy said. Yes, Angel usually hid her feelings at school, but she didn't know she did it at home too. At school she did it because she didn't want anyone to know how broken she felt inside. She wanted to look like nothing affected her, that Bea's crap didn't bother her one bit. At home she had no reason to do that. So why was she?

* * *

Gio and Kat hung out for a while, but then eventually left. Angel was now sitting in the living room watching TV. It was all just a bunch of reruns, to Angel's disappointment.

Gazzy plopped next to Angel on the couch, a bag of chips in his hand. "Want some?"

Angel grabbed a handful, eating them one at a time. "I thought you were going on a date with Alex?"

Date was more of a key word for exploding bombs. Sometimes the two actually did go on dates though, heading to fancy restaurants and such.

_Alex is perfect for Gazzy._ Angel thought.

"She's got family over that she forgot about." Gazzy said. "Where's Dr. M?"

"She just called and said they needed more help at the clinic. There's left overs in the fridge for dinner, and we could just cook something if we want."

Gazzy nodded. He suddenly looked over at her with concern. Angel tried to read Gazzy's thoughts, but he had blocked her out.

"How's it going for you, Angel?" Gazzy asked softly. He was quite fond of his sister. Though the Flock was his family too, Angel was Gazzy's one and only blood relative. Well, one that mattered in his life. She was very important to him.

"I'm fine." Angel said, looking into her brother's bright blue eyes. Gazzy's face was quite similar to hers. They were often mistaken as twins when they were younger. Now though, Gazzy was tall and sturdy, definitely over six feet tall. Though Angel was tall for her age as well, she was only about five foot ten. His blonde hair was still in the same hair style, sticking up in the front. His face was slightly more matured, and though Angel would never admit it, Gazzy had turned to be quite handsome. It was more obvious that he was the older sibling now than before.

"Are the thoughts…any better?" Gazzy asked. He knew school was very hard for Angel. Well at least, socially. He wished he could do something about it, but it was hard to make sure everyone wouldn't think bad things about her when Angel was around. He could do something to Bea, but he knew Angel wouldn't allow it.

Angel sighed. So that's what this was about. She realized Gazzy had unblocked his mind, and was filled with worried thoughts.

"No. They aren't. And they'll never be." She said softly. "But it's alright, Gazzy. I've learned to live with it."

"No one should learn to live with it." Gazzy said sadly, and pulled Angel into a hug. Angel rested her head on Gazzy's shoulder. She loved her brother with all her heart, even if he was an annoying idiot sometimes.

"You know," Gazzy started to say. "No matter what everyone else thinks, I think you're the greatest person ever."

Angel smiled, and pulled back from the hug. "Thanks, Gazzy."

Gazzy grinned. "So, ice cream for dinner?"

"You read my mind." Angel said, then laughed. "How ironic of me to say that."

Gazzy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

The siblings headed into the kitchen, happy they had each other.

* * *

**Aw. Gazzy/Angel fluff. **

**Someone sent me a PM that asked me if Kade was based on any one I knew. He isn't, though I kind of wished he was. O_O**

**Oh my gosh. I am getting crushes on fictional characters that****_ I created_****. As if having a crush on Jace, Percy, and Fang weren't enough. **

**Angel, Clary, Annabeth, and Max would probably slap me right now. **

**Anyways, I hoped you guys liked this chapter :)**

**Thanks for all the favorites and reviews! Love you guys!**

**~awkotaco14**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**Yeah, so obviously I'm not going to be updating this frequently. Sorry. School's starting and stuff, so I'm going to be a bit busy.**

**I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. **

* * *

"Hey, mutant."

Angel sighed, turning around to face her torturer. "What the hell do you want?"

Bea smirked. "Just to talk."

"Well I don't want to talk to you." Angel snarled.

Bea grinned, sliding into her own desk that was just a few away from Angel's. _Then let's not talk._

Angel clenched her fists. She hated this. She hated her life. Why was she the one who had to have all the powers? Yeah, the Flock had a few handy ones, but Angel practically had a whole butt load of them.

_Just leave me alone._ Angel thought back, not wanting to have a fight.

Bea snickered. _No can do, mutant._

Angel ignored her, and blocked her mind.

Bea, realizing what Angel had done, stood up from her desk, and walked over to Angel's. Everyone in the room had eyes on them now.

"Listen, bird bitch." Bea snarled. "You stay away from Kade. He doesn't deserve a lowlife experiment like you. And if for some reason you guys end up being together, he's just going to break up with you once he realizes how pathetic you are. You're a freak. Even though some people consider you a hero, I know the truth."

Bea leaned over Angel's desk, her face close to hers. "You're a weak girl. You're ashamed. You barely even deserve to be called a hero."

"Tell me that once you've lived a hell of a childhood, you bastard." Angel growled, though Bea's words stung. Angel couldn't help but believe some of it was true. Kade definitely didn't deserve to be with Angel. He would definitely hurt her. And Angel was definitely ashamed of herself. But, she still believed she deserved to be called a hero. She went through hell when she was six, and she wasn't going to let Bea get away with calling her not a hero.

Bea rolled her eyes. "Like it was that bad."

Angel sprung up, almost knocking over the desk in the process. Her fists were clenched so tight that you could see the whites of her knuckles, and her face was set to a death glare.

"You don't know what I've been through. You don't know half of it." She growled.

"I know enough." Bea said. "I know that you killed innocent people."

"Innocent people?" Angel snapped. She was so sick of being treated like crap, despite all that she's been through. "They were not innocent people. They kept me in a cage. They tortured me. Beat me to a pulp. Experimented on me. Gave me these." Angel spread her wings out slightly, ignoring the looks she was getting.

"I was fucking six. Six years old. My childhood took place in a cage, and by running away from people who were trying to kill me. Yours was, what? Playing princess in your room? I barely even had a room. Don't you dare judge me, when you don't even know all the crap I've been through." Angel snarled, her voice rising slightly.

Yeah, right. Angel heard Bea think, but she could tell Bea was scared. She had fear and doubt in her eyes.

"I am not lying." Angel said, gritting her teeth. "But if you don't believe me, fine. Just get the hell away from me."

Bea rolled her eyes. "I'm leaving because I don't even want to be near you, not because you told me so."

"Like I give a shit. Just as long as I don't have to see your ugly face." Angel snapped back.

Bea looked furious, but just as she was about to say something back, the bell rang, and Mr. Chase walked in the room.

She sent Angel a thought, before heading to her seat._ This isn't over, mutant._

Like hell it isn't. _Angel thought back._

Usually, Angel never really stood up to Bea. She usually just let Bea call her whatever she wanted to, because most of what Bea said Angel believed was true. However, Bea had never really talked shit about Angel's past before, and that just pissed her off. She went through so much, and yet everyone treated her like crap. Angel was sick of it. She was done. Call her a mutant anyday. Just don't tell her what she went through wasn't that bad.

It was then, when Angel realized Kade was gone. Angel quickly glanced around the room. Where was he?

Not that Angel cared of course. She was just curious. It wasn't like she was looking forward to sitting behind Kade in History class…

As if on cue, someone knocked the door.

"Mr. Waters. Late again, I see." Mr. Chase said sternly.

"Sorry." Kade said, grinning sheepishly.

"No excuse?" Mr. Chase asked, mocking surprise.

Kade shrugged. "I don't really have a good one this time. I knew where it was, I just was late."

A few students laughed at this, and Mr. Chase just smiled.

"Well, how about you take a seat then."

Kade nodded, and headed over to his desk, giving Angel a big, charming smile. Angel couldn't help but smile back, ignoring Bea's looks.

_He doesn't deserve you._ Bea thought.

Angel sighed, not even wanting to retaliate. She was right, anyways.

_Uh, Angel? Can you uh, hear me?_ Kade thought.

A small smile spread across Angel's face. Kade sounded so insecure and out of his comfort zone, yet he was willing to try it for Angel. That thought made her heart flutter. _Yes, Kade. I can hear you just fine._

_Whoa! You can talk in my mind? I thought you were just going to like tap me on the shoulder or something._ Kade thought, sounding bewildered.

Angel stifled a laugh._ Yes. I can talk in your mind._

_Cool beans._ He thought back.

Angel raised an eyebrow, though Kade couldn't see it, since he was sitting in front of her._ Cool beans?_

_Yeah...my mom says it a lot. Guess I kind of got caught into saying it too._

Angel grinned._ Momma's boy, eh?_

_I'm rolling my eyes._ Kade thought back.

_I'm holding in a giggle._ Angel replied, her grin becoming even wider.

_Don't hold in your giggles. You have a beautiful giggle._

Angel blushed, heat rising to her cheeks.

A smirk spread across Kade's face._ You're blushing, aren't you._

That just made Angel blush even more. _Damn you, Kade._

Kade laughed.

"Mr. Waters, what on earth is funny about the French Revolution?" Mr. Chase asked.

"Uh," Kade said, stumbling for words. "The uh, coats?"

The class laughed.

Mr. Chase rolled his eyes. "What am I going to do with you, Kaden?"

_Well, you are supposed to be my father. Shouldn't you know?_ Kade thought harshly, but on the outside he just shrugged.

Angel frowned, mulling over Kade's thoughts. Mr. Chase was Kade's father? But they didn't have the same last name.

_Mr. Chase is your father?_ Angel asked, then, realizing that was a bit rude, she added,_ Oh, sorry. You don't have to answer that. I was just being nosy._

_No, it's okay. It's kind of hard not to be nosy with that power._ Kade answered, and smiled slightly. _He's my step father. My mom and I moved in with him after they got married._

It was then, that Angel realized that Mr. Chase had just recently told them about the wedding, before Kade had arrived at Lincoln. _Well, why does he call you Mr. Waters then? And uh, why does nobody know?_

_I don't want anyone to know. And well, believe it or not, he and I don't get along very well. It might just seem like we're joking at school, but at home_…

Kade wasn't sure why he was telling Angel any of this. He just… felt the need to.

_Oh._ Was all Angel thought, not really sure what to say.

_I know you're talking to him, bird bitch._ Bea snarled.

Angel rolled her eyes in exasperation._ Damn it, Bea. Why the fuck does it matter? We're friends._

_Yeah right. I see the looks you give him, Angel. Anyone would be stupid not to know._ Bea thought, sending Angel a glare. _You don't even have a chance with him. Why would he be interested in someone like you?_

Angel's heart sank. She was right. Kade could have anyone he wanted, and she doubted he would choose her. Angel wasn't anything special. She was a freak.

Yet, Kade had said he didn't think she was a freak.

Angel shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She didn't need, nor have time for boys.

Bea, knowing she had won, smiled at Angel sweetly. Angel just gave her the finger.

The bell rung, and Angel scurried out of class, ignoring Kade's call.

_Let him be with Bea. Like I care._ Angel thought.

* * *

Kade was confused. Angel had been ignoring him the entire school day. He thought they were doing alright, considering their friendship these past few days and their very first in-head conversation in third hour. Until he had told her about his stepfather, though.

Maybe I scared her off. Kade thought grimly.

"Kade!"

Kade grimaced, as he turned around to face Bea. She seemed nice and all, though she had quite a bad side apparently, according to gossip. Kade hadn't seen it yet, but he was pretty sure a person like her could have one.

Plus, she was into him, though Kade really didn't like her that way. At all.

He had someone else in mind.

If only she would let him in.

"Hey." He greeted nonchalantly.

Bea giggled, batting her eyelashes. "Science was fun, yeah?"

"Sure…" Kade thought science was more...tortuous, than fun. Considering they had to dissect a frog. And that Bea was his partner. And he had to do all the work because she didn't even want to touch the thing, yet she seemed fine with touching Kade's shoulders and biceps.

Bea smiled flirtatiously. "Yeah, you're so smart."

"Uh, thanks." Kade replied, quickening his steps. Next hour was english, the class he had with Angel. He needed to figure out what was going on. What had made Angel turn off on him like that?

Kade liked Angel. A lot. He wasn't even going to lie to himself by saying he didn't. His heart beat sped up whenever he saw her, and he enjoyed being in her company. When they touched, even if it was just a brush of a shoulder, it seemed to burn his skin, sending sparks through his body. Yes, Kade barely knew anything about Angel, but he just felt...connected to her. She understood him easily, and was easy to talk to. And they had only been friends for a couple of days.

To be honest, he had fell in love with her the moment he saw her.

Love at first sight. How cheesy and cliche.

Bea quickened her steps as well, to Kade's surprise, considering the high heels she was wearing. "I was wondering if you would want to hang out later today?" She said, trying to look timid, but Kade knew she wasn't shy at all. More like manipulative.

"Sorry, I can't. Have some family stuff." Kade quipped, opening his locker and quickly grabbing his things. "I gotta go to english. Bye, Bea."

"Oh, okay! Maybe some other time then? Bye!" Bea chirped.

Kade sighed, and headed to english.

* * *

Angel fidgeted in her seat, anxious to get out of class. She wanted to go for a fly, since she hadn't flown in a while, and her wings were feeling a bit stiff.

Angel glanced at the clock. About ten more minutes.

She sighed, and went back to reading the book Mrs. Raine had assigned the students to read.

Angel had already read the book three times, and she finished the notes as well.

She couldn't talk to Kat, because she was at home sick with the flu. Gio was focused on reading, because unlike Angel, Gio wasn't doing as well in this class.

_Angel?_

Angel stifled a groan. She had been ignoring Kade all day, yet he seemed to keep coming up to talk to her. Couldn't he see that Angel wasn't worth his time? Even if Angel wanted to be friends with Kade, he would eventually leave her for someone else. Everyone did. Except for Kat, Gio, and the Flock. All of Angel's other friends or boyfriends (She'd had two in middle school, if that even counted,) always left her the moment they found out about her powers. Or when they were just sick of her knowing what they thought. Or disgusted by her.

Angel liked Kade a lot. As a friend of course. She didn't have time for boys, and they would just end up hurting her anyway. She doubted any normal person would like to date a mutant like her. But Kade seemed to have this spark inside him, that made Angel wanted to know more about him. Angel enjoyed being with Kade, and had fun with him these past few days. He was funny, smart, and in a way, kind of dorky, in a good way of course. He always over thought everything, and seemed to always have a plan in his head. And though it would seem weird for them to be friends, the overthinker and the mind reader, it seemed to work. Kade never seemed to get mad when Angel accidently read his mind on something personal. He would get a bit embarrassed, of course, but he took it lightly. And though Angel had to hear his constant mind rambles, she never seemed to mind. It was cool for her to see through Kade's facade. If Kade left her though, it would tear Angel's heart even more than by making herself avoid him. Which was why she had to pull away.

_What, Kade? I'm reading._ Angel thought.

_No your not. You're not even holding the book the right way._

Angel glanced down, and realized that Kade was right. She rolled her eyes, and huffed.

_What do you want?_

Kade turned to look at her, his gold eyes piercing through Angel's skin._ Why have you been avoiding me?_

_I haven't._ Angel thought briskly.

Kade rolled his eyes._ Don't lie._

Angel sighed. _Look, just leave me alone, okay?_

_Please let me in, Angel. I want to be friends with you. I care about you._ Kade pleaded.

Angel felt butterflies in her stomach, but she forced the feeling down. No. She couldn't let her heart get more broken than it already was.

_Yeah. Same with my parents. With Jeb batchelder. With Anne Walker. They probably "cared" about me too._ Angel thought harshly. Kade was quiet after that, though Angel could faintly hear his thoughts. Angel quickly blocked everyone out though. She wanted to hear her own thoughts for once.

Kade mulled over what Angel said, or thought, actually. Who was Jeb again? Wasn't he the man who took the Flock out of the School only to betray them and put them back? And Anne… she was the person the Flock stayed with for a while. She ended up betraying them too.

Is that what Angel though Kade would do? That he would leave her? Hurt her?

Hurting Angel hasn't even crossed his mind. He would never do that to her. Unless she wanted him too.

He would hope that she wouldn't.

Kade had tried to send more thoughts to Angel, but she was ignoring him. He sighed. Guess he would have to talk to her face to face. He ran a hand through his hair, planning. What should he say? That he would never leave her? That he wanted to stay with her forever?

Kade groaned internally. He was sounding like a sap. His man card would surely be taken away.

Okay. He would was closer to the door then she was. He would run out, and wait for her at her locker. Now, what should he say?

Kade shook his head. He was overthinking this.

The moment the bell rung, Kade jumped up, quickly gathering his things, and headed out the door. His heart seemed to be thundering inside his chest, as he hurried towards Angel's locker.

"Kade!"

He groaned. "I can't talk now, Bea. And I can't hang out either."

Bea just rolled her eyes. "Silly you! This isn't your locker!"

"No it's not. But I'm meeting someone here, okay? Now, please go." Kade said, trying to sound polite as possible. He didn't think he had a right to judge Bea so badly since he didn't know her very well, but gosh, she was kind of annoying.

Bea pouted, sticking out her bottom lip. "But Kade…"

Kade sighed. "Look, I'll walk you to homeroom tomorrow, okay? Just please go."

Bea brightened at this, smiling a flirtatious smile. "Aw. Thanks Kaden!" She winked, and left.

_Don't call me Kaden._ Kade thought. He hated that name. His biological father had thought of it after all. The bastard. He was almost as worse as Mr. Chase. Kade refused to call him anything other than that. In Kade's eyes, Mr. Chase would never be his father.

Interrupting Kade's gruesome thoughts of his fathers, he heard Gio say, "But like it was green and smokey and stinky… oh hey! Hottie alert!"

Wait what?

Kade whipped his head around, to see Angel and Gio walking towards Angel's locker. Angel's cheeks were crimson colored, and Gio wasn't looking that much better, though while Angel looked embarrassed, he looked a bit smug.

"Uh, hi…" Kade said, trailing off. He didn't even want to know what they were talking about.

"Ignore Gio. He's got a bit of a crush. He is gay, you know." Angel mumbled, clumsily opening her locker.

"Gay and proud." Gio said with a grin. Kade already knew this, of course, and couldn't help but admire how Gio didn't seem the least bit embarrassed. He was completely confident in himself.

Kade laughed. "Cool. Sorry though, I'm straight."

Gio shrugged. "Oh, well. Seems like you have a different person in mind anyways." He said, his face set in a knowing smile.

Kade blushed. "Um…"

"Well! I'll leave you two… alone." Gio said, a smirk on his face. He then quickly walked away, ignoring Angel's thoughts she sent him.

_You bastard I will kill you I am going to beat you to a pulp you ass… I don't even like him that way._

_Sure. You'll thank me later on._ Gio thought back, grinning as he imagined Angel's scowl.

"So...hi." Kade said quietly, as Angel harshly put her books in her bag.

"Kade, why are you at my locker?" She asked, sounding frustrated.

"Why are you pissed at me?" Kade shot back.

Angel rolled her eyes. "I'm not."

"Doesn't seem like it." Kade mumbled.

Angel turned around, her eyes set to a glare. "What do you want, Kade?"

_You._ Kade thought, forgetting about Angel's power until he saw her blush._ Aw, shit. Now I just lost my man card. And I possibly freaked her out and now she's going to think I'm some creeper…_

_Crap. She heard all that. Okay, just stop thinking Kade. Stop thinking…._

Angel couldn't help it. She laughed, breaking her wall of emotions. It was a full hearty laugh, bouncing through the walls of the hall way. It lit up her entire face, her lips set in a grin and her eyes lighting up brightly.

Kade couldn't help but think she looked beautiful.

"Kade," Angel said, as she finally settled down. "You think too much."

"Yeah, well I can't do much about that." Kade said with a smile, his gold eyes flickering with amusement. "That was the first time I've heard you full out laugh, Angel."

Angel felt her face turn red, and quickly put her emotionless mask back on. "Whatever."

"Don't do that."

Angel looked up at Kade, her blue eyes shining with confusion. Though Angel was quite tall, about five ten, Kade was slightly taller than her, about six feet.

"Don't do what?"

Kade pulled gently at one of Angel's curls, making her heart speed up. "Don't hide your emotions like that."

"I don't have a choice." Angel said briskly, walking away from him.

"You always have a choice." Kade replied, grabbing Angel's arm.

"Let go of me, Kade."  
"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

_"Nothing is wrong."_ Angel growled, glaring at him.

Kade looked back calmly, almost reminding Angel of Fang. "You use that fierce, mean girl to get people to stay away from you, but it won't work on me, Angel. I've seen your real personality."

Angel rolled her eyes in exasperation. "You don't know anything about me."

"You don't even give me the chance to."

Angel groaned. "Leave me alone, Kade."

"No, because then I'll be just like Jeb, Anne and your parents."

Angel's breath hitched, and she clenched her fists. "Don't talk about that as if you know what actually happened."  
She wrenched her way out of Kade's grasp, and started to run towards the doors. She was already spreading out her pale white wings, extending them to the full length of fifteen feet.

_Whoa, the bird girls going to fly!_

_Ew, mutant._

_Creepy…_

_She's an...experiment._

_Her wings are kind of pretty. But she can control minds and stuff… freako._

"Angel!" Kade called out. "Please! Just listen to me for a second!"

Angel didn't turn around, but she didn't take off either. Kade saw it as a chance to continue.

"Look…" Kade said, running his fingers through his dark brown hair. "I'm sorry, that was a bit out of line. But Angel, I'm not going to hurt you. I-I care about you alot, okay? and I know that sounds weird and everything, because we barely know each other and I'm like an over thinking dork that loves John Green novels and you're like a badass hero that has saved the world and you can read minds and have wings and stuff and I'm just a mundane human being, but like, I really want to get to know you, okay? I promise I won't hurt you, and if for some reason I do, you can beat the crap out of me. You can trust me, Angel."

Angel wanted to believe the words so badly. Kade made her feel good about herself, he said that he cared about her. She wanted to trust Kade, she really did. But how could she when she was already so broken to begin with? Everyday she seemed to crack more and more, like she was made of fragile glass, and life was pressing against it with all it's might.

Soon, she would completely shatter.

"If there's one thing I learned from living my childhood on the run," Angel began. "Is that you can't trust anyone."

Then she took off, her white wings glistening in the sun.

* * *

**I feel like I'm going way too fast...**

**And I feel like this chapter sucks...**

**Well anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing! Love you guys :3**

**~awkotaco14**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys :)**

* * *

Angel smiled in content, the wind ruffling her glistening white feathers. Up in the sky, Angel didn't have to worry about anything else other than the feeling of slicing through the autumn breeze. She always felt free and happy flying.

A buzz in her front pocket tore her away from her peaceful state.

**Gazzy: Hey where r u? Dr. m is worried.**

Angel sighed. Today she woke up and practically jumped out her window. Yesterday with Kade was so...stressful. Angel was glad today was Saturday. She wouldn't have to worry about Kade until Monday.

Angel wrote a hasty reply to Gazzy, saying she went for a fly and that she would be home soon. She then turned off her phone, and continued soaring through the sky, the sun rising in the distance.

* * *

Gazzy frowned, as he read his sister's text. They usually went flying together.

Angel had been acting strange since she got home from school yesterday. She looked more sad, more depressed and frustrated.

Gazzy's stomach clenched. He missed the happy Angel, the one that always seemed to have a smile on her face.

He glanced at the clock. It was almost time to go to work. Gazzy had been working at a coffee shop downtown. Though they really didn't need anymore money then they had, Gazzy enjoyed being able to earn money by hard work. It made him feel more proud of himself. The government had sent them way too much money as a reward for "saving the world". To be honest, the Flock wasn't really thinking of the world when they destroyed the School. They were thinking about themselves, their family. Even though that sounded kind of selfish, it was the truth.

Gazzy grabbed his car keys, wishing he could fly, and headed off to work.

As he drove, his thoughts kept on coming back to Angel. He was extremely worried about her. She was hiding something, and he needed to figure out what.

He pulled into the parking lot, and quickly walked through the doors of the shop.

"Hey, Gaz." Alexandria said with a smile, her red curls bouncing.

Gazzy grinned, his heart fluttering slightly. Alex always made him feel better. One of the perks of waking up at 6:30 in the morning on a Saturday, is that he got to spend an entire workday with Alex. This job was how he met Alex, after all.

"Hey, Alex." He greeted, planting a quick kiss on her cheek. He then went to stamp in his time card, and slipped on his hat and apron that said, "Becky's Coffee".

As he conversed with Alex, and treated customers, his worries about Angel were temporarily forgotten.

* * *

Angel stepped through her window quietly, careful not to make any noise.

"Hey, Angel."

Angel nearly jumped out of her skin. Dr. Martinez was standing by the doorway of her room.

How did I not see her? Angel thought. She never got caught off guard like that.

"Hey, Dr. M." Angel greeted back.

Dr. Martinez opened her mouth to speak, but Angel held up a hand, already knowing what she was going to say.

"I'm fine. Just needed time to be by myself."

Dr. M nodded, but worry lines etched her face. "Well, okay then."

"I'm going to take a shower." Angel said, grabbing clothes from her dresser. She then gave Dr. M a forced smile, and headed towards the bathroom.

As Angel walked away, Dr. Martinez couldn't help but wonder what happened to the old Angel.

"Me too." Angel whispered, closing the bathroom door. "Me too, Dr. M."

* * *

Angel sighed in content, as the hot water trickled down her body. She felt a lot better than she did yesterday, that's for sure. If only Dr. M and Gazzy stopped looking at her like she would drop dead any moment.

But then again, maybe that would be nice.

Angel shook her head, shaking the thought out of her head. If she survived a whole childhood of nightmares, she definitely wasn't going to kill herself because of this. She was going to live. Be happy. Become a valedictorian, and then a successful lawyer.

Feeling a new surge of energy rushing through her, Angel stepped out of the shower, slipped some clothes on and hurried into her room. There was homework and studying to be done after all.

She was shocked to see Max sitting at her desk, frowning at Angel's novels and textbooks. Max glanced up at Angel when she enters the room.

"Do you do anything else besides study?" Max asked.

"Fly." Angel said simply. "Sleep. Breathe. I do lots of things."

Max rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

She was blocking her mind, Angel realized and she frowned. Something was up.

"Why are you here?"

"What, I can't see my baby anymore?" Max asked with a small smile.

"I'm sixteen, Max."

"And I'm twenty four."

"Also engaged." Angel added, and Max laughed a little.

"Fang's a crazy man." She said, her eyes filled with love and pleasure. Angel couldn't help but feel a bit envious. Max was so happy.

"How's it going, Angel? How's school?" Max asked.

Angel frowned. Max never really cared to ask questions like that. "School's as good as school could ever be."

"That's good." She said, but Angel knew she was hiding something.

"Max, what are you doing here?"

Max sighed, and plopped onto Angel's bed. "I'm worried about you."

"There's nothing to be worried about."

"Gazzy told me about the thoughts." Max said, looking Angel right in the eye.

Angel froze. That was her and Gazzy's secret. How could he betray her?

It's not like Angel didn't want Max to know. She just didn't want her to worry. Or to be pissed or something, because things could get ugly if Max saw Bea on the street and decided she wanted to pummel her.

"Max-"

"When you said that you were picked on, I didn't realized that you were being bullied in your own mind." Max said, obviously pissed. Angel wasn't sure if Max was furious at her or her tormentors.

"I didn't think it was that important. I was being bullied, end of story. I didn't think you wanted the details." Angel protested.

"Bullshit." Max hissed. "You just didn't want to tell me."

"Because I knew you were going to act like this!" Angel exclaimed. "You always get so overprotective of me. Well news flash, Max, I can fight my own battles. If you would, you know let me."

"Of course I get overprotective of you!" Max said, her voice rising to a shout. "You're practically like my child, I raised you practically on my own for the first six years of your life!"

"What happened in the past is over, Max!" Angel screamed. "I just want to live a normal life now, but I can't, because I was cursed to have all these- these mutations."

Angel spat out the last word like it was venom. She was so sick of being herself. So sick of being a mutant.

She had looked at Max in the eye when she had said it, and she saw the shock spread across her face. She saw Max's chocolate eyes soften.

And she heard her thoughts of regret.

Max didn't know what to say to Angel's outburst. She felt her anger and annoyance slowly dissolve. What on earth was she doing? Angel was the one going through a bad time, and she was yelling at her!

Guilt wracked her body, as Max slumped back down on Angel's bed.

The two were silent for a while, taking the moment to calm down and think straight.

"I'm sorry." Max said. "That was out of line."

"A bit, yes," Angel said. "But it's okay."

"Angel, you need to know that you are amazing just as you are." Max said, standing up and gripping Angel gently by the shoulders.. "And though you may have mutations, that's just on the outside. They don't define you."

Angel knew that wasn't entirely true. Her wings did define her. They were part of who she was. If she didn't have wings, she had a feeling she would be a very different person than she was now. And Angel did have a mutation on the inside. The fact that she could read minds was the very thing that made her life so horrible.

But she nodded her head, for Max's sake.

Max pulled her into a hug, and held her tight. Angel hugged her just as hard, and they stayed like that for a while.

"I'm so sorry, Angel." Max whispered. "If I could take it away, I would."

_It's not your fault._ Angel thought to Max, because if she talked she was pretty certain she would burst into tears.

_I know. It's not yours either. It's just the way things are, I guess._ Max thought.

_I wish it wasn't this way_. Angel thought grimly.

Max pulled back from Angel and looked down at her sadly.

"Believe me, when I say I wished it was never this way at all."

* * *

Kade sighed as he started to read yet another book. He had been reading all weekend. Reading usually kept his mind off other things, by taking him into a world full of excitement, and a life far more thrilling than his own.

He wanted to take his mind off of Angel.

But everything seemed to remind him of Angel.

Like the book he was reading,_ The Fault in Our Stars_. When Hazel and Augustus were together, he imagined him and Angel together.

Or in the book series,_ The Mortal Instruments._

He was Jace, and Angel was Clary.

Kade groaned. He was being such a girl. Angel obviously wasn't interested in him in anyway at all. It was useless to even think of her this way. But Kade couldn't help but think about the look in Angel's eyes when he said he would never hurt her. That Angel could trust him. They were filled with hope, shock, and even disbelief.

Kade sighed. Moping around wasn't helping him much.

"Maybe I should go get some coffee." Kade muttered to himself, digging through his backpack for his wallet. After finding it, he headed downstairs to tell his mother.

Kade's mother, Alice, was a thin and frail woman. She had Kade's dark hair and tan skin, but her eyes were the shade of cocoa. Kade had gotten his eyes from his father.

"I'm going to go get coffee." Kade announced.

His mother, who was cooking in the kitchen, looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. "Okay. Are you meeting a friend?"

Kade shook his head, and gave his mother a quick peck on the cheek. "I just want something to do."

"Oh, alright." Alice said. "Don't be out to long."

Kade nodded and was just about to leave when he realized that it might be a good idea to bring his book. He quickly ran into his room, snatched the book, and stepped out the door.

Only to realize Mr. Chase had arrived home.

Kade scowled. Mr. Chase didn't deserve to be with his mother. He was too arrogant, and always wanted things to go his way. And while he had great affection for his mother, he hated how she was so weak. She let Mr. Chase do whatever he wanted, never stood her ground for long when they had a disagreement. Kade always had a feeling Mr. Chase was just taking advantage of his mother.

And he did not like that one bit.

"Hello, Kade." Mr. Chase said with a forced smile.

"Hi." Kade muttered, breezing past him without a second glance.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Chase's tone sounded somewhat harsh, as if Kade wasn't allowed to go anywhere.

"Getting coffee." Kade said over his shoulder.

"Kade Waters. Turn around and look at me when I'm talking to you." Mr. Chase said.

Kade bit back insults and slowly turned around. "I'm going to go get coffee."

"Why?"

Kade looked at him strangely. "Because I want coffee. It's not a very hard concept, Mr. Chase."

Mr. Chase's jaw tightened. "We have coffee at home."

"Your coffee, that is. And no offense, but it tastes like crap."

"Kade, I don't want you to go get coffee. We're having dinner soon."

Alice stepped out onto the porch. "John, it's fine. I said he could-"

"Was I talking to you?" Mr. Chase hissed at Alice, making Kade clench his fists.

"Don't fucking yell at Mum." Kade said, dangerously low.

Mr. Chase's eyes widened. "Excuse me, boy?"

"I don't care if you want me to go or not. I'm going to get my damned coffee." Kade said stiffly.

Mr. Chase's face burned red in anger. "Kade, I am your father-"

"No." Kade hissed. "You're not. You will never be my father." And then Kade hopped onto his skateboard and sped away.

**(I know, I know. WTF? Kade skateboards?)**

* * *

As Kade pulled up into Becky's Coffee, he was practically fuming. He just wanted to get some freaking coffee! Did Mr. Chase had to make a big deal about it? And the way he yelled at Alice made Kade even more pissed.

Kade kicked up his skateboard, and picked it up, ignoring the dreamy gazes he was receiving from girls. He couldn't help but laugh slightly, despite his dark mood. In one hand he was holding a John Green novel and in the other hand he was holding a skateboard that was sprawled with graffiti print on the bottom. He contradicted with even himself.

As he stepped into the coffee shop, he was welcomed with a blast of cold air, making him shiver slightly. Kade stood at the entrance for a moment, observing his surroundings. Though Kade knew where the coffee shop was, he had never actually been in it until today.

It was a small shop, but that just made the store look comfy instead of cramped. The walls were painted a burgundy red, and the floor was made out of smooth hardwood. Wooden tables and chairs with little designs on them, were spread across the room. Large, confusing, somewhat abstract paintings lined the walls, with plaques under them stating the name and artist.

The store had a few customers. It wasn't exactly empty, but it wasn't exactly busy either.

Kade stepped into the back of the line, admiring the paintings. He found that he liked them, even though they were slightly strange. Kade thought they were hauntingly beautiful.

When it was almost Kade's turn to order, he realized the two workers were vaguely familiar. Maybe they were seniors at his school?

As Kade examined them more, he was almost positive they were.

One of the workers had long, reddish hair, and had a splash of freckles across her cheeks. At first, Kade thought she had blueish green eyes, but then realized she had one of each. Her right eye was a soft, baby blue, while her left one was an electrifying green.

Kade wracked his brain for the proper term. He had read about this before.

_Heterochromia iridum_. Kade thought, with a smile.

The other worker, he knew he had seen before somewhere. He had blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. Kade pondered for a moment. It wasn't until he saw the slight bump in the back of the man's back that he realized who he was.

_The Gasman_. Kade thought. _Angel's brother._

The two siblings looked quite similar, and Kade couldn't believe that he didn't figure it out sooner.

It was his turn to order next.

"Welcome to Becky's. How may I help you?" The redhead, Alexandria, according to her nametag, said.

"Um," Kade realized he didn't even know what to order. "What tastes good? I've never been here before."

Alexandria smiled. Her eyes showed nothing but kindness. "Well, my favorite is the Caramel Mocha."

"Oh, okay." Kade said. "I guess I trust you enough to get that."

Alexandria laughed. "Alright. That'll be $3.95." Her eyes scrutinized Kade's face. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Kade opened his mouth to answer, but someone else spoke first.

"Alex, would you quit flirting with the man? You've got a boyfriend, for goodness sake." Gazzy said. He was in the process of making a frappuccino.

Alex smirked. "Boyfriend? Really?"

Gazzy rolled his eyes. "Yeah."

Alex smiled, and went over to kiss her boyfriend's cheek. Gazzy's expression was immediately brightened. Alex then started making Kade's mocha, since no customers were after him.

"I was not flirting, I was just asking if I knew the guy is all." Alex said.

It was then, that Gazzy looked at Kade for the first time. His brows furrowed slightly. "You do look familiar…"

"I go to Lincoln." Kade said bluntly.

"Oooh! Us too." Alex chirped, handing Kade his mocha. "What grade?"

"Tenth."

Gazzy's eyebrows shot up. "You! You're the boy my sister's been talking about!"

Kade felt his heart skip a beat. Angel was talking about him?

"You know Angel, right?" Gazzy asked.

Kade nodded, his cheeks flaming of slight embarrassment. This was Angel's brother after all. And if he knew that Kade liked Angel…

Gazzy opened his mouth as if to ask another question, but Alex shushed him.

"Let the boy drink his coffee, Gazzy." She said.

Kade shot her a grateful look, and went to one of the tables by the paintings, setting his skateboard on the chair beside him.

He took a sip of his mocha. It was actually really good.

Alex has good taste. Kade thought. He then picked up, _The Fault in Our stars_, and began to read.

* * *

"Hey, sorry. You have to go. We're closing up." Alex said.

Kade was still sitting at the table, his coffee cup empty, and his book more than halfway finished. He looked up at Alex with a start, then glanced at his watch. It was almost nine, and the store closed at 8:45

"Oh, gosh." Kade said, running his fingers through his hair. "Sorry I lost track of time."

Kade was the only customer left. Gazzy and Alex could've been home by now.

Alex smiled, her blue and green eyes filled with laughter. "It's okay. I got to spend more time with Gazzy. And you looked pretty into that book."

After saying his thanks and goodbyes to Alex and Gazzy, Kade hopped onto his skateboard and headed home.

* * *

**Yeah. Filler chapter.**

**Hoped you guys liked it though.**

**Review! ;)**

**~awkotaco14**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. **

**I just noticed in the last chapter I said that the school everyone goes to was Arcadia.**

**But it's actually Lincoln lol.**

**So yeah, oops. I'll fix it though.**

* * *

"I can't believe you, Gazzy!" Angel exclaimed. "How could you tell Max? That was our secret!"

Gazzy sighed, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "I know. I'm sorry, it's just that I was really worried…"

Max hadn't left Dr. Martinez's house until late last night. So Angel hadn't had the chance to confront Gazzy about spilling her secret until the next morning.

"I can handle it on my own, Gaz." Angel said, her fists clenching.

Gazzy threw his hands up in the air. "Oh, really? That's why you've been in an even shittier mood since Friday? Why you've closed off everyone that cares about you? Why you bury yourself in your studies to lessen your pain? You may think you're doing alright, but honestly, you're not."

Angel felt the air get knocked out of her lungs, as if Gazzy's words hit her square in the chest. She stared at Gazzy, wide eyed, seeing his flushed face from anger. His blue eyes filled with so much emotion. She heard Gazzy's angry, and desperate thoughts, felt his frustration and need to help her.

But that just fueled her own anger.

"You don't know half of it!" Angel screamed. "You wouldn't even be able to understand how I feel!"

"I might if you just tell me!" Gazzy yelled back. "You've excluded yourself from everyone else, and that's just making yourself feel worse. Don't you see that people want to help you Angel? That I want to help you?"

Angel immediately thought of Kade, and her stomach churned with so many emotions Angel felt as if she was going to be sick. She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing that she could just get away from everything. From Kade. From Bea. From her family.

Angel knew in the back of her mind that Gazzy was right. That she was shutting everyone out, excluding herself from others, never wanting to become to close. She did have a few people she trusted, but honestly, no one really knew who Angel was anymore, including herself.

But Angel would never admit that, because her pride and her stubbornness would never let her. Fang had often told Angel she was just like Max, especially when it came to arguments.

"I'm going for a fly." Angel said stiffly, grabbing her coat. But before she could walk out the door, Gazzy stopped her.

"Please, Angel. Let me help you." Gazzy said his voice pleading.

Angel just shook her head, tears gathering in her eyes. "I-I can't."

"Is it that boy? Is it Kade?" Gazzy asked, and Angel tensed, immediately giving Gazzy the answer. "He came into Becky's yesterday. He's head over heels for you, Alex says, though I don't know how she knows."

Angel turned so that her back was facing Gazzy. She was crying, tears spilling across her face. But she did it silently. Didn't utter a sound. Because Angel was an expert at hiding her pain.

"No one's allowed to fall in love with me." Angel said quietly. "Including myself." Her voice didn't waver or shake. No one would have known she was shedding tears. It just sounded numb, and so utterly tired, as if she couldn't stand to live anymore.

Before Gazzy could respond, Angel stepped out the door and spread her snow white wings. In a matter of seconds, all Gazzy could see of her was her slowly disappearing figure in the sky.

* * *

Angel flew to the park.

Arcadia Park had a large, towering playground, made of wood, tires, rope, and rubber. The park was surrounded by forests, filled with walking trails, benches, and memorials for the people who designed the park. It was Angel's sanctuary. She always came here when she just needed some space.

Angel landed in the forest, in a small clearing filled with white wild flowers. She sighed, as she sat down in the grass, the slight breeze blowing her golden curls away from her face. Her wings were spread out behind her in full length, and she could feel the wind ruffle her feathers.

Angel knew that what Gazzy said about her was true. She knew that she should apologize, open up, let her feelings out.

But for some reason, she couldn't seem to do it. People say that talking about your feelings and problems always made things better, but honestly, it was easier said than done. Angel felt like her words were stuck in her throat, unable to get out no matter how hard she tried.

Angel picked a flower from the grass. She remembered the first time she came here. It was how she first met Gio.

_Tears streamed down her face as Angel ran away from the playground. She could hear the children's taunts, their cruel thoughts. Max called out to her, but Angel had already spread her wings and fled._

_She landed blindly, her vision blurred by her tears. She walked in a random direction, and found herself stumble upon a clearing. Angel fell on her knees, sobbing, covering her face with her hands._

_Gently, someone removed her hands from her face. Angel looked up, startled, as her blue eyes met with bright green ones._

_The boy sat down in front of her. He seemed to be about Angel's age, and had a head full of blonde curls. He was holding a picnic basket, but he was all alone in the clearing. He didn't say anything. Didn't ask why she was crying, why she had twelve foot wings spreading behind her back._

_Instead, he simply just rummaged through his picnic basket, and brought out a box of chocolate chip cookies._

_"Cookie?" He asked._

Angel smiled at the memory. Angel and Gio were stuck together since. Gio was always there when Angel was having a horrible day, always there when she needed comfort. And when Gio had realized he was gay, Angel helped him through it, through the bullying, through the anger his father had, through everything.

And when Kat moved to Arizona, looking as lonely and confused as a fourteen year old girl who had just moved to America from England could be, the two immediately welcomed her to their misfit group. The trio were inseparable from then on out.

Angel smiled in content, remembering fond moments she had with her friends. She wouldn't have survived without them.

I should call them. Angel thought, grabbing her phone. Just as she was about to dial Gio's number, she realized that he was supposed to be away at his grandmas, and would be back at about four.

Angel glanced at the time. It was noon.

She sighed. She couldn't call Kat either, because she had some sort of Math competition or something.

I'll call Gio when he gets back. Angel decided. She went back to picking flowers, twisting them together to make a flower crown. She used to make these all the time with Nudge, when the Flock came to the clearing for picnics and things.

So many happy memories took place there, in that small clearing. It made Angel feel wistful and nostalgic, wishing to go back and live those precious moments again.

* * *

Gazzy was just about to fly after Angel. He knew where she was going. But Dr. Martinez stopped him.

"Give her time to think." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Going after her wouldn't help anything right now."

Gazzy nodded sullenly, knowing Dr. Martinez was right, but wishing he could go after Angel anyway. He wanted to help her, couldn't she see that?

"Why don't you go hang out with Alex? Or Iggy, maybe?" Dr. Martinez suggested. "Take your mind off of things. When Angel gets back, I'll call you."

"Alright." Gazzy said, after a moment of thought. "See you later, Dr. M."

"Where are we going?" Alex asked, her different colored eyes gleaming with curiosity.

Gazzy smirked. "It's a surprise, baby."

Alex rolled her eyes, but she smiled. She loved it when Gazzy called her that. "But we've been driving for almost an hour. How far is this place?"

"We're almost there, don't worry." Gazzy reassured. He was anxious to get out of the car as she was. He could've flew the distance in under thirty minutes, but since Alex didn't have wings, and probably wouldn't like it if Gazzy carried her there, ("I am not a pansy, I don't need you to hold me, thank you.") driving was the only solution. Gazzy grinned slightly, at Alex's independence. She wanted to do everything herself, with no help at all. Gazzy was pretty sure if she could find a way to grow wings and fly herself to places, she would.

"Well, can you at least tell me what we're going to do?" Alex asked, obviously impatient.

Gazzy grinned, his blue eyes lighting up mischieviously. "You'll see."

* * *

Gazzy pulled up into Iggy's driveway, barely containing his urge to jump with joy. Iggy had the greatest ideas for bombs.

Gazzy grinned as he looked over at Alex. He had told her a bunch of stories about him and Iggy. Her eyes were flickering with excitement.

"I can't wait to meet him!" She exclaimed, her red curls bouncing. Gazzy just smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, and they walked to the front steps together.

Gazzy knocked on the door. "Iggy, it's me."

"Come on in!" He heard Iggy yell. He could tell he was in the kitchen by the slight banging of pots and pans. He was probably cooking something that tasted as if it belonged on a five star restaurant's menu.

Gazzy opened the door, and stepped inside, Alex following behind him.

As he predicted, Iggy was in the kitchen, wearing a chef's hat and a pink apron that said; Men that cook attract the chicks.

"Hey, man." Gazzy said, trying not to laugh at his friends attire. Alex giggled, obviously not succeeding as well as Gazzy.

"Hey, Gaz." Iggy greeted back. "You should introduce me to your charming redheaded lady friend."

Alex giggled again, making Gazzy roll his eyes.

"Geez, Iggy. Five minutes and your hitting on my girl."

Iggy smirked, turning of the stove and turning around so he could face the pair. His pale blue eyes sparked with mischief. "So she is your girlfriend."

Gazzy's face heated, realizing what he just said. He had never actually said that to anyone before, people usually just assumed that he and Alex were together. He glanced at Alex, and saw that she was grinning back at him.

"Your girl, huh?" She teased. She turned to look at Iggy. "Looks like I've been promoted."

Gazzy blushed again, his face turning crimson.

Iggy touched Gazzy's face. "You're blushing." He said with a smirk. He then slipped off his apron and chef's hat, and hung them on a hook. He did everything with surprising grace and accuracy, that sometimes it was hard to believe Iggy was really blind.

"Though making fun of Gazzy is quite entertaining," Iggy said. "I have a feeling you guys came here for something else."

Gazzy nodded, a grin spreading across his face.

"We want to build a bomb."

* * *

"Cut the red one!" Alex exclaimed, and Gazzy immediately told her to hush. Alex glared at him, and Iggy started to snicker.

They had spent almost three hours working on this bomb in Iggy's "bomb garage". It was really just a shed in his backyard that was far enough from his house to not knock it down if a bomb exploded.

But for some reason, the detonator wasn't working, and Gazzy and Iggy couldn't figure it out. Alex had said it was because they wired it wrong, but of course, the two stubborn males wouldn't listen to the female.

Alex sighed. "You're working on the wrong thing! The bomb is fine! It's the freaking detonator!"

"I made the detonator." Iggy said. "I know I didn't do anything wrong."

"Well, you're blind. So that doesn't help much." Alex said, making Iggy huff.

"Shut up," Gazzy said. "Both of you." Ignoring their protests, he worked on cutting the blue wire. He was sure this was the problem.

The bomb started to beep, and Gazzy cursed. "Fuck! Get the fuck out!"

The trio ran outside the shed, sprinting to safety as the bomb exploded, blowing the shed into pieces. Firetruck sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Damn it, Gazzy." Iggy exclaimed. "I just rebuilt that." Iggy's clothes were smoking, and Gazzy realized that his were too. Alex's hair was slightly singed.

She looked at him with annoyance. "I fucking told you to cut the red wire."

* * *

Angel smiled as she finished the flower crown. She placed it on her head, laughing slightly at how young she felt. She hadn't made a flower crown in ages. She checked the time on her phone, surprised at how much time had passed. She had been here for an hour and a half.

I should get back. Angel thought. Gazzy and Dr. Martinez were probably expecting her home soon.

But in the small glade was so peaceful, with the sun shining and with not a single cloud in the sky. Angel already felt a hundred times better than she had all weekend. She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth from the sun.

"Angel?" A voice said, and her eyes snapped open.

* * *

Kade could barely believe his eyes. He had wanted to go to the park to read. He had already finished The Fault in Our Stars this morning, and was now starting to read The House of Hades. His mother had scolded him, saying that the book was far too easy for Kade, but he had started reading Rick Riordan's books since he was a child, and he wasn't going to give it up unil the series were finished.

But Kade couldn't even think about reading now. He had wandered from the walking trails in the forests, and found himself upon a glade. The small clearing was filled with an assortment of white wildflowers, and seemed to glow with peacefulness. They were in the odd time of where it was the in between moment of summer and fall, so the trees sort if had a yellow tint to them.

Angel was sitting right in the middle of it.

The sight almost made Kade's heart stop. She was wearing a flower crown on her head, and the sun shined on her golden curls. She was wearing a long, white knit shirt, that matched her wings that were spread behind her. Her eyes were closed, and she had a small, content smile on her face.

She looked wonderously beautiful. She looked like a goddess, like, well, an angel. Kade couldn't help but stare.

After somewhat regaining his composure, Kade spoke. "Angel?"

Her eyes snapped open, and she stared at Kade. "Kade?"

Angel stared at him for a moment, her blue eyes flickering with so many emotions, Kade found it hard to keep track of them.

"What-what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I could ask the same thing to you." Kade said calmly, though his heart was beating so fast he thought he was about to have a heart attack. She looked so amazing, and she was so amazing, and she just was...amazing. Kade had no other words to describe her.

Angel's brows furrowed. "Why do you feel like you're going to have a heart attack?"

_Oh gosh._ Kade thought._ Like I have a clue, Angel._

He saw Angel's lips twitch, and he knew she was holding in a smile. But suddenly her expression turned cold, and her bright blue eyes hardened.

"Kade you have to go."

"What?" Kade asked, shocked by her sudden change in mood. "Why?"

Angel wanted to scream. She couldn't talk to Kade. Couldn't let him in her walls. Angel was not planning to fall in love. It didn't matter if she knew he liked her. Angel didn't even know her own feelings. And if Kade left her for dust...

She just wouldn't know what to do.

Angel couldn't trust anybody, no matter how much she wanted to. Because everyone was going to leave her, and Angel knew one day she was going to be all alone.

"I can't talk to you, Kade." Angel said turning away for his golden eyes. "I just can't."

She was expecting him to accept it, and turn away, but Kade did the exact opposite. He walked over to where she was sitting, and sat down right next to her.

"Angel." He said. "Do you know how I feel about you?"

Angel squeezed her eyes shut, as her heart leaped inside her chest. She didn't want to feel this way, but her heart just wouldn't let her brain decide. She couldn't talk. She's was too confused and too emotionally exhausted to talk. So she just nodded.

"Why do you think I'm going to hurt you then?" Kade asked quietly. His arm brushed against hers slightly, sending tingles through Angel's body. She didn't like it. Didn't like how Kade made her feel this way. She hated how he made her happy.

"Because everyone eventually does." Angel croaked.

Kade turned to look at her, his gold eyes lighting up. "I won't."

"How do you know-"

Kade stood up, and turned so he was facing Angel directly. "I'll prove it to you, Angel. I'll prove it."

He motioned her to stand up, and Angel did. Kade grabbed her hand gently, sending a zap through his body. He felt Angel shiver. He didn't know why he was being so bold, but he decided to keep ongoing anyway.

"Do you feel that, Angel?" Kade asked, grabbing her other hand. "Because I sure do."

Angel's sky blue eyes flickered with uncertainty, but she slowly nodded.

Kade exhaled a breath of relief, one he didn't even know he was holding. If she felt this too...

Maybe he had a chance?

"Angel, I know we don't each other at all." Kade said. "But like I said before, I want to. And if you want to do it as friends, fine. We'll be friends. I'll wait for you, Angel. But just remember that-that I feel about you differently than a friend."

Angel looked at Kade, shocked. She didn't know what to say. Didn't know what to think. She was bewildered and confused why someone like Kade could like her. Why someone could find her worth it to wait until she was ready.

Kade dropped Angel's hands, and she already missed the warmth from them. He then rummaged around in his backpack and brought out a book.

He handed it to Angel, and she glanced at the title. The book was called, _The Fault in Our Stars._

"You should read it." He said bluntly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Angel."

And then he left, leaving Angel completely loss for words.

* * *

Gazzy sighed, as he walked into the house. He had just gotten bailed from jail. It wasn't the first time, Alex and him were arrested countless of times, and same with Iggy. Most of the time though, they managed to flee the scene without getting caught. Dr. Martinez was pissed, scorning him as if there was no tomorrow.

"When I said you could go hang out with Alex and Iggy, I didn't mean for you to bomb the whole neighborhood!"

"It was actually just a shed." Gazzy said. "And what do you think three pyrotechnics were going to do? Make stuffed animals?"

Dr. Martinez sighed. "I don't know, maybe talk? Eat ice cream or something? Normal teenage stuff?"

"We're far from normal." Gazzy pointed out. "You know that."

Dr. Martinez plopped onto the couch, and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I know."

Gazzy sighed, feeling guilt wash through him. He knew Dr. Martinez was feeling pretty stressed these past few days, with Angel's depression and her work. Gazzy just made it worse.

"I'm sorry, Dr. M." Gazzy said. "I didn't mean to blow up the shed." He didn't promise that it wouldn't happen again, because they both knew how much of a lie that was.

Dr. Martinez smiled a bit. "I know, it's okay. I should expect for something to happen when three pyromaniacs are put together."

"Pyrotechnics." Gazzy corrected, making Dr. Martinez laugh.

"Sure." She replied. "Why don't you go talk to Angel? She's up in her room."

Gazzy nodded. He really needed to make things up with her. He knew he acted like a jerk, but he was so frustrated with her. Why couldn't she let him help her? Didn't she know she was hurting him as much as herself?

Gazzy had prepared a whole speech by the time he walked up the stairs and into Angel's room. But he didn't get the chance to say it.

On her bed, asleep, was Angel. And in her right hand, she held a book, titled, _The Fault in Our Stars._

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Review :)**

**~awkotaco14**


End file.
